The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie
Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Patrick Star - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Eugene H. Krabs - Gru (Despicable Me) *Squidward Tentacles - The Grinch *Sandy Cheeks - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Gary the Snail - Pascal (Tangled) *King Neptune - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Mindy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Dennis - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Karen - Madame Gasket (Robots) *Mrs. Puff - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Pearl Krabs - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *The Squire - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Lead Thug - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Two Attendant Fish - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Fish - Various Characters *Perch Perkins - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Phil - Oh (Home) *Goofy Goober - Genie (Aladdin) *The Waiter - Flik (A Bug's Life) *The Tub Thugs - Drago's Army (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Patchy - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Pirates - Pirates (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *David Hasselhoff - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Crown Polisher - Blu (Rio) *The Cyclops - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Real Boy Mr. Krabs - Young Gru (Minions) Secnes: *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 1 - Ah, the Sea *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 2 - I'm Ready... Promotion *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 3 - Bless You Ariel/At The Goofy Goober *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 4 - King Triton's Wrath *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 5 - Evil Plan Z *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 6 - The Thug Tug *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 7 - All Hail, Hopper *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 8 - Sauron Chase/Just Kids *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 9 - Now That We're Men *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 10 - Bigger Boot *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 11 - Shell City *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 12 - The Jack Frost/Ariel Salls King Triton/Gene Vs. Kai *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 13 - Goofy Goober Rock *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 14 - Hooray For Gene *The GeneBob EmojiPants Movie Part 15 - End Credits Gene.png|Gene as Spongebob SquarePants Hopper The Grasshopper.jpeg|Hopper as Sheldon J. Plankton Gru0.png|Gru as Eugene H. Krabs Comepartecipare-posaGrinch.png|The Grinch as Squidward Tentacles image (5).png|Jailbreak as Sandy Cheeks Ariel-1.png|Ariel as Mindy b844700f2adcedc6744d329df3103161.jpg|King Triton as King Neptune Madame Gasket and Ratchet 2.png|Madame Gasket as Karen Kira (Rugrats).png|Kira Finster as Mrs. Puff Margo Gru.png|Margo Gru as Pearl Krabs Sebastian in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Sebastian as The Squire Jack_Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as David Hasselhoff Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen Mater.png|and Mater as Two Attendant Fish Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Perch Perkins Home char shot oh 02 view.jpg|Oh as Phil ae3d712a4c58cd528cd536a2b9d927bb.png|Genie as Goofy Goober Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik as The Waiter Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Crown Polisher kai-from-kung-fu-panda-3.jpg|Kai as Dennis|link=kai-kungfu-panda Trivia *The Clips for Lightning McQueen and Mater are the same clips from Dragon Rockz Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:MOVIES!!!